<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe I'll hurt you (ruin your perfection) by sunghoneyuwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358021">maybe I'll hurt you (ruin your perfection)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunghoneyuwu/pseuds/sunghoneyuwu'>sunghoneyuwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ENHYPEN (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious, Oblivious Kang Taehyun, Oblivious Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Sim Jaeyun | Jake is Oblivious (ENHYPEN), beomjun confused af, but taehyun loves them, heewon are little shits, sookai guardian angels, sunki cute, t for slight cursing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunghoneyuwu/pseuds/sunghoneyuwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the longest time, Park Jongseong has endured watching the two people he loved the most, be together in front of him. BigHit decides to foster "family vibes" within their groups and thus ENHYPEN X TXT Break the Universe Radio is born, where he's paired up with Kang Taehyun, his best friend. Jungwon proposes something to them when Jay brings Taehyun home for dinner. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Kim Sunoo/Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki, Lee Heeseung/Yang Jungwon, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Park Jongseong | Jay/Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. suggestions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hiiii everyone 💙<br/>This is my first EN- fanfiction so yeah... English isn't my first language (my grammar freak ass digresses) and I thought of the  story while hungover and having random body pains and my mind just went hey that's a great idea (Sorry if TMI) so I'm sorry if this is shit but I hope you enjoy.  also if the details are wrong, I'm sorry, it's been a long time since I watched I-Land.<br/>(Inspired by Playground by TXT and Enhypen)<br/>(Title taken from Let Me In (20 Cube))</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The circumstances and the deal...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>While preparing for our second comeback, the management has decided to let us collaborate with our label mates and do vlives together, or something like that, to foster family vibes within BigHit is what they said. But for me, it's time to catch up with my friends whom I haven't talked to in a while.<br/>
So I'm going to be on Destroy the Universe as guest anchor.<br/>
Taehyun asked me to do this because we're friends, and we haven't talked for a while. <br/>
So here I am, walking to his studio with two cups of coffee in my hands. <br/>
Before I can even knock, he shouts, "The door is open, come in,"<br/>
I find him working on a song, and so focused on his work, his pink curls are peeking out of his hoodie, greasy, but nonetheless, cute, just as always. <br/>
"What's up, Saeng?" He asks, as he finally faces me, his face more mature than I remember, cheekbones and jawline better defined than they were before, and with skin just as perfect as before, making him even more handsome than before. <br/>
"What's up Tyun?"I say back.<br/>
"Dang, you're looking more and more like Jun sunbaenim each day, Jay, no wonder your Engenes are simping for you,"<br/>
"Stop being so gay for me, Tyun," I tell him, "I know I'm handsome and hot, and I know you've always had the hots for me ever since."<br/>
"As if you aren't gay for me as well," He says, "also I'm bi," <br/>
As if i didn't know that already, he has had a few interactions with Beomgyu hyung and some female trainees before they debuted.<br/>
"Speaking of gay... How's the Park Sunghoon agenda?" He asks me, a teasing smirk on his face. <br/>
I sigh, guess this bitch isn't letting me breathe, huh, I've been trying to avoid this topic because it's a bit overbearing to feel it everyday, and have one of your best friends ask you about it, "Nah, he has a boyfriend," I reply, "him and Jaeyoon are together... and I also like Jaeyoon."<br/>
"That's tough," He says, eyebrows furrowing as I give him his vanilla latte. <br/>
"Now, I'm sorry for still teasing you with Beomgyu back then, I feel guilty now." I chuckle, and take a sip of my iced Americano. <br/>
"Nah, I don't have feelings for Gyu anymore." He says, "now, it's your turn to be broken,"<br/>
"What are we going to do on the broadcast?" I ask him, trying to change the subject, which he just smirks at, because he knows I don't like talking about stuff like that.<br/>
"So Gyu and I most of the time have segments... well, more like, we turn in stories from the dorms, of the other members, compile them, and talk about them in a completely anonymous way,"<br/>
"Why anonymous?" I ask, "if you know who it is?"<br/>
"Well, actually, we usually have the letters turned in anonymously, left on a box for us for the MCs to get, then, on the day of the live, we read it in front of MOAs, and embarrass the hell out of the sender or give them actual advice." He says, "now, I think, this time in front of both ENGENEs and MOAs."<br/>
"This is gonna be cool, my members are batshit crazy." I say, "but they're probably going to embarrass me,"<br/>
"Well, try to write your own, and because I'm sure your members will watch, you can complain about them,"<br/>
"Hey, that's a great idea-"<br/>
"Of course, it is, it's why I'm the brains of the operation," Taehyun says, chuckling. <br/>
"Well, you have a point," I admit, "of course, you'll do too,"<br/>
"Yeah, for you to become comfortable." He says, "when do you plan to do it?"<br/>
"Some time this week," I reply, "so that they can't fight me,"<br/>
"Ah, so you usually use your brain too?"<br/>
"Why so sassy?" I ask, "did your girlfriend try to break up with you?"<br/>
He sighs, "No, I'm single as always, but, my songs, you know, and I am mostly leaning towards males," <br/>
"I see,"<br/>
We catch up, until we realize that it's getting late, and all that, so I tell him to come with me to the dorms, and I'll cook for him, which he agrees to since he said he missed it. <br/>
We take a taxi to the dorms, while still laughing at the antics of our members, and all that shazam  (mostly about Jungwon, Heeseung hyung and Sunghoon), and I admit I miss talking to him.<br/>
"I'll pay," I say,<br/>
"Well, duh, you're the son of a CEO," He says, "and I don't have any cash on me right now,"<br/>
I sigh and pull out my wallet, damn, this bitch is a multimillionaire by now, on his own, not even because of his family, and still acts as if he really doesn't have any money,  "Fine, but you have to ring the doorbell,"<br/>
"Fine," He says, "It's just Heeseung hyung or Jungwon, or Sunghoon probably, they know me,"<br/>
He walks out and rings the doorbell, and sure enough, the ever so ethereal Park Sunghoon answers the door, and I can hear them talking, <br/>
"Taehyun sunbaenim, hello, um, where's Jay?"<br/>
"He's in the cab, and he's paying," Taehyun says, "I told you to just call me Taehyun, right? Damn, I've been telling you that since before we debuted, we're friends, okay?"<br/>
"Of course, Taehyun," Sunghoon says, smiling awkwardly. <br/>
"Oh, come on, don't tell me I'm making you shy," Taehyun says. <br/>
"Taehyun-ah, don't embarrass him, he's really shy,"<br/>
"AS IF WE HAVEN'T TRAINED WITH EACH OTHER FOR ABOUT A YEAR?" Taehyun says, "Sunghoonie, I'm a friend, please treat me like one,"<br/>
"Tyunnie, let him be," I say, "ignore him, Hoonie, he's being extra," <br/>
He just smiles, but looks pointedly at Taehyun.<br/>
"Won't you let us in?" Taehyun asks. <br/>
"Sunghoon, what the fuck are you so shy for?" We can hear Heeseung hyung say. "Damn, let them in,"<br/>
"Oh, come in, guys," He says, looking at the floor, and opening the door. <br/>
Heeseung hyung tackles Taehyun immediately, "Long time no see,"<br/>
"Heeseungie hyung," He says, "wanna do another collab?"<br/>
"You know I've been waiting for you to ask, just ring me up, okay?"<br/>
"We'll talk later," he says. <br/>
"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Heeseung hyung asks him, "I mean, I love you, but, I heard you're only going to discuss stuff about a broadcast,"<br/>
"Ah, well, someone told me that he misses me and wants to cook for me, and me being the broke hoe that I am-"<br/>
"Really, you literally won a damn bonsang earlier this year, how are you broke?" <br/>
"Shush," Tyun says, "anyway I only agreed because it's been so long since I've eaten real food because well... only Yeonjun hyung knows how to cook in the dorms."<br/>
"And of course, he spills stuff," hyung says, "and you eat slow that's why you can't eat much when he cooks."<br/>
"Yeah, look at you, you're skinny," I say, and poke his tummy. <br/>
"Bitch, have you seen his arms?" Hyung says.<br/>
"Well, but I'm still taller than him," I say, even though the truth is far from that.  <br/>
"I'm still growing," he says. <br/>
"I am too," I say, "You're not special,"<br/>
"Bitch,"<br/>
"Anyway, where's the others?" Taehyun asks. <br/>
"Jake's at school-"<br/>
"Didn't he graduate with you?" <br/>
"Aniyo," Sunghoon says, "he's going to graduate with Sunoo,"<br/>
"But... why?"<br/>
"He kind of stopped in the middle of last year," Sunghoon says, "so now, he's still studying,"<br/>
"Where's Jungwon?" Taehyun asks, "I miss that kid,"<br/>
"In our makeup room," Heeseung hyung  says, "he's cuddling Sunoo and Niki. He came home from school this afternoon. They're sleeping on the floor,"<br/>
"Hyung, the floor's cold,"<br/>
"No, they took out the mattress of his and Niki's bed and the three of them sleeps,"<br/>
"That sounds fun," Sunghoon says, "I'll join them,"<br/>
He just looks at me as if there's something he wants me to say, but I don't get it, so he just goes away.<br/>
"He's so cute, isn't he?" Tyun says. <br/>
"I'm going to make you food now," I say. "Get acquainted,"<br/>
"Jay, I'll help you," Jake says, as soon as he arrives. He's still in uniform, brown hair still tucked in a cap. <br/>
"Nah, it's okay," I say, "cuddle your boyfriend, he missed you so much he became so shy with Taehyun,"<br/>
"Who's gonna help you with the food, then?" Jake asks. <br/>
"I will, hyung," Sunoo says, already in his pajamas, even if it's like 5 pm, "you should rest now, hyung, I know you had exams, and your boyfriend kicked me out of the cuddle pile, which is unfair,"<br/>
"Yeah, thanks Sunoo," Jake says, not really paying attention to him,  "Jay, are you really sure?" <br/>
I decide to ignore him, as the broth is boiling, and he just goes to his boyfriend. <br/>
"Whoa, Taehyun sunbaenim?" I hear Sunoo ask as he sees Taehyun talking with Heeseung hyung on the couch. <br/>
"Hi, you're Sunoo, right?" Taehyun asks, "I've heard a lot about you,"<br/>
"Taehyunnie, he has a boyfriend, don't," I say over my shoulder. <br/>
"Oh yeah, the Japanese kid, Niki, right?" Taehyun says, as Sunoo blushes, "Oh,  please don't do that, I am good at reading people in relationships,"<br/>
"Of course you detect that once you're in a dorm with two couples," Heeseung hyung says. "Jay has been the bitter one here.<br/>
"I can hear you, you know," I say and they all laugh. <br/>
"Well, there's three," Sunoo  says, "and as you know, well, his feelings are unrequited,"<br/>
"Oh, he's still hung up on that?" Taehyun asks, "it's been two years, Jay-ah,"<br/>
"And so?" I ask, "is there anything you want, your Highness?"<br/>
"I want cheese tteokbokki," he says, and back hugs me. <br/>
"I'll get it out of the fridge," Sunoo says, "I'll make the sauce, sunbaenim,"<br/>
"Call me hyung," Taehyun says, "I have a feeling we're going to be close,"<br/>
"Same, sunbaenim- I mean, hyung,"<br/>
He smiles his adorable grin, and him and Sunoo continue to chatter. <br/>
As soon as we're done, Heeseung hyung sets the table, I pull the chair beside me for Taehyun, so he can sit beside me. Sunoo calls the others, and he comes back with Jungwon and a sleepy Niki in tow. Then, JakeHoon comes out, a little disheveled but still looking good.<br/>
"Taehyun hyung!" Jungwon says, beaming as soon as he sees him and sits in front of him.<br/>
Niki rubs his eyes upon seeing Taehyun. <br/>
"Hyung?" He asks me, "is this really Tomorrow X Together Taehyun sunbaenim?"<br/>
"Yes, he's really here, I made him dinner," I say, "because well, we're catching up,"<br/>
"Oh, I thought he's your boyfriend," Niki says, "I mean a boy that is  friend,"<br/>
"On second thought, that might not be so bad," Heeseung hyung says and he just smirks at me. Taehyun looks at him, lightning flashes like it was just outside the house,  chopsticks falling out of his hands, I soothe him by patting his back, "I mean, you're both single, and the only ones of your groups that are."<br/>
"Tyunnie, eat your tteokbokki," I say, "hyung, when you're in a relationship, it doesn't mean all the single people around you should be, too,"<br/>
"Well, it might work out," Heeseung hyung says, "I mean, you've known each other for more than four years, and you've always had good chemistry, so, I'm just suggesting,"<br/>
"Heeseung hyung is right, Jay hyung," Sunoo says, "I mean, like, you're both single, and I find you two cute, like, no offense to you,"<br/>
"So you want us to date?" I ask carefully, and I see someone tense out of the corner of my eye.<br/>
"Not if you don't want to," Niki says, "but I'm excited to tease you both," <br/>
Taehyun looks at me, as if he wants something from me, as we continue to eat. <br/>
As we finish, Sunghoon and Jake clean up and wash the dishes while the rest of us are lazing around on the living room. <br/>
"About what Heeseung hyung said earlier," Jungwon says, facing me and Taehyun, "I think you two should,"<br/>
"Yah, what are you talking about?" I ask. <br/>
"I'm looking at something, something that needs just a bit more push." Jungwon says, "because well, some of y'all are idiots,"<br/>
"Wow, that sure is a nice way to talk to me, Wonie," Taehyun says with a scoff.<br/>
"No, I don't mean you two," he says, "but eh, trust me, hyungs?"<br/>
"Everyone here will keep it a secret..." Heeseung hyung says, "I swear I won't even tell Beomgyu or Yeonjun hyung,"<br/>
"As long as you won't tell Kai," Taehyun says to me. <br/>
"Fine," I say, "as long as you don't tell Kai," <br/>
"No one's going to tell them, don't worry," <br/>
"No one's going to tell whom what?" Jake asks, an arm wrapped around Sunghoon's waist. <br/>
"That... they like each other," Sunoo says, and I swear, the temperature of the dorms drops down several degrees, "Hyungs have always liked each other, they said,"<br/>
An unreadable expression crosses Jake's face, as he stares me in the eye, it slowly turns into puppy eyes, almost pleading, but then, Sunghoon interrupts our staring contest. <br/>
"Really?" He asks, "since when?" <br/>
"Well, we met in 2016... right?" Taehyun answers, "I have always found him attractive, but I was in love with Beomgyu hyung then, when he finally rejected me a few months before debut, I wept and Jongseongie was there for me, so I told him he better debut,"<br/>
"Wow," Sunghoon says, offering an unsure but supportive smile, "Jay-ah, I didn't know you could be that subtle, I really thought you were single all this time,'<br/>
"Well, Taehyun and I want to keep quiet, also we aren't dating yet" I reply quietly, as I feel the tension in the living room thicken, and I can see how Taehyun's hands are pale on top of my sweatpants clad thigh, Sunoo gives me an enthusiastic nod, as I continue, "we haven't talked about it yet... I mean, we just confessed,"<br/>
"Yeah, the two of them even kept our secret with us," Heeseung hyung says, and lets out a tense giggle as he realizes that he's worsened the tension. It's almost quiet in the dorm for about five minutes, then everyone jumps out of shock.</p><p>A ringing phone catches all of our attention. <br/>
"I'm sorry I have to get this," He says. <br/>
"Who is it, Tyun?" I ask.<br/>
"It's Yeonjun hyung," He says. <br/>
"Oh, put us on loudspeaker." Heeseung hyung says, "I miss Yeonjun hyung so much."<br/>
Taehyun answers, and puts it on loudspeaker.<br/>
"Kang Taehyun, where are you?" He asks, "I've looked everywhere for you,"<br/>
"Ah, hyung, I'm with Enhypen," he tells Yeonjun hyung. <br/>
"Enhypen? Ah, I see," he says, "well, I wanted to tell you that the rain is too thick you should come home, I was worried when I didn't find you in your studio,"<br/>
"Y'all are fucking?" He asks, nonchalantly, which catches Jake and Sunghoon off guard, <br/>
"KANG TAEHYUN!" We can hear Yeonjun hyung shout through the phone.<br/>
"Okay, okay, I'll go home,"<br/>
"No, you'll get in an accident or stuck in traffic- I can call manager hyung to take you home, or I can go there instead,"<br/>
Taehyun looks at me, with major puppy eyes, ones that you couldn't resist, it's almost like he was saying, <em>if you refuse to let me stay you won't get to interact with me anymore</em>.<br/>
"Hyung, he can stay here," I say, "it's too late too, plus Beomgyu hyung would like to cuddle his boyfriend, wouldn't he?"<br/>
"Okay," he says, "I'll tell Soobin and the others,"<br/>
"Alright, hyung, bye," Taehyun says, and drops the call. <br/>
"Yeonjun hyung is such a good hyung, he cares about you,"<br/>
"Yeah, but sometimes he gets overprotective over us, especially, Beomgyu-hyung, Kai and me."<br/>
"Unlike others here," I say, smirking at Heeseung hyung. <br/>
"Yah," <br/>
"Babe, don't talk to your hyung like that," Taehyun says, "but it's true anyway," <br/>
"The betrayal," Heeseung hyung says, "they didn't even tell me, and now, they're ganging up on me,"<br/>
"Out of all of us, you need the most care," I say, "You're more high maintenance than Niki,"<br/>
"Wow," He says, "the respect I had for this group of people has gone down the drain,"<br/>
The night progresses with us roasting Heeseung hyung, I don't know why but I can feel someone's eyes burning a hole on the back of my head, but am I even sure it was Sunghoon looking at me longingly, or is it just a figment of my maladaptive daydreaming, perhaps I'll never know. </p><p>Taehyun and I go to bed first, because we're both tired, and I need to dress him up with some clothes I don't wear anymore, so he can be a little bit comfortable in our dorm. <br/>
We're silent, for the first fifteen minutes, while he does a little skincare routine that Sunoo allowed him to do with his products, while me, on the other hand is rummaging through the closet for something he can wear. <br/>
Then he breaks it. <br/>
"Can we do it?" He asks. <br/>
"Can we what?" I ask him, trying to play dumb, even though I know the answer. <br/>
"Try it... Jungwon and Heeseung's suggestion," he says, "I'm down,"<br/>
"Oh, please, you know they're teasing," I say, "it's the first time one of us brought other people in the dorms, so yeah, they're definitely teasing... or, are you in love with me?"<br/>
"Ew, no, but I'd like to help you out," he says, "I don't want you to be dumb,"<br/>
"Okay, so what's your point?"<br/>
"We date, but as bros," he says, "or like, rebound each other."<br/>
"Fine," I say, "but just know that I'm staying loyal to my crippling depression,"<br/>
"So that's what you've called your 'Jaeyoon and Sunghoon are dating, I'm jealous of the two of them but I'm too shy to call it threesome' situation."<br/>
"How can it be a poly when they only like each other?" I say,  offering him a navy blue hoodie, and black sweatpants which he eagerly takes. <br/>
He hums and after doing my routine, we tuck ourselves into my bed. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. predicament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>random predicaments... obliviousness and stupidity...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>y'all it's the first day of jay and taehyun's rElAtiOnshIp... some tea will be spilled... everything's messy and super fast istg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>How does he manage to look so immaculate all the time? I think to myself as I look at my best friend who has this serious expression on his face, his perfect eyebrows gently creasing over his nose bridge, and his mouth in a straight line. His pale skin almost gleaming in the warm May air, his black sweater and sweatpants combo not helping in that area. </em><br/>
<em> He's gone quiet for a while (well, he always is). He might not say what he's thinking, but I know he's nervous for what lies ahead. </em><br/>
<em>Well, I am too, of course, I mean, who wouldn't be, if what happens over the course of the next three months might change one's life permanently. </em><br/>
<em>Especially his. He had spent his entire childhood on the ice, thinking that it would be how he spends his life, but, I guess, he realized it wasn't for him, and I watched how he cried after his last performance this February. It breaks my heart to watch him do that, and I promised myself if I don't debut through this show, at least he should. He has to make it. </em><br/>
<em>Well, what makes it important to me? I have to prove to my parents that I can do it, that training in BigHit for three years would not go in vain. That in those three years, I toiled, cried, almost lost hope and definitely cried even more as Heeseung hyung and I watched our friends (especially the closest to us, Kai, Taehyun and Yeonjun hyung) debut, and make it out there, and achieve a lot. I want that too... to be able to perform in front of a big audience, and be like our sunbaes, BTS, and of course, Tomorrow X Together, I want to be successful internationally. I want a lot of things, but first and foremost, I want to debut. </em><br/>
<em>Sunghoon and I definitely need to nail this entrance test first. </em><br/>
<em>We walk the forest to this giant building ahead, and see that we definitely have arrived in our destination. I-Land, they called it. A huge square building, in the middle of nowhere, where we will live in the next months. We marveled in its glory for a few seconds, and opened the door, he stepped in first. I reached for his hand but it was too far away now.</em><br/>
<em>As we enter, we hear someone say, "Oh, they're so handsome," </em><br/>
<em>I try not to react to it, continue walking until the platform raises, taking us to the other participants. There are six of them as of now, two groups of three. We sit next to the group of three that appears friendlier (with this one guy who just greets everyone, the other is this tall guy, who looks awkward and tense, and the last one is a happy virus), because the other group is intimidating, like they  have this tall guy who looks like he doesn't want to be here, guy in the middle smiles a bit, but still, I've seen him before, he does dance covers of K-Pop songs, and the last one, looks like a fierce dumpling. </em><br/>
<em>We all greet each other, and then, silence occurs, due to the tension and the anxiety in the air. So me, being the extrovert that I am, try to break the ice. </em><br/>
<em>"We're trustworthy people," I say, referring to myself and Sunghoonie, and the trio next to us lets out a nervous laugh.</em><br/>
<em>"Now they'll think that we aren't," Sunghoon says, and he makes eye contact with the guy who greets everyone. Something sparks. </em><br/>
<em>We learn their names. The guy who greets everyone  (and who I'm sitting next to) is Jake, a BigHit trainee like us, but is new to Belift, he's Australian and he came to Korea just for this. He's shy, but is also really polite, and if I have to admit, cute, I mean, he's small, and smiley, and just overall nice, and if not for my totally not man crush towards Sunghoon, I would have fallen for him at first glance. Well, screw it, I actually do like him. </em><br/>
<em>The awkward guy is Youngbin, and the happy virus is Sunoo.</em><br/>
<em>Jake tells us that the other group are all foreigners, because Nicholas (the guy who looks like who doesn't wanna be here) is Taiwanese, Hanbin hyung (the dance cover guy) is Vietnamese, and Niki (fierce dumpling) is Japanese. </em><br/>
<em>Jake and Sunghoon talk together, as if I'm not smack dab in the middle of them, but I think it's great how my bro has gained people skills.</em><br/>
<em>(Or maybe I'm feeling a bit... ignored seeing them smile at each other like that, like they've known each other for so long when they just met and have not ever talked before because of company rules, I don't know, but there's this squeezing sensation in my gut that just tells me that I should do something but I don't)</em><br/>
<em>The others arrive, and one captures my eye, but he sits far away. Jungwon. He's like a little brother to me, he waves at me and smiles, showing me those deep dimples. </em><br/>
<em>Heeseung hyung arrives.  I'm pretty sure no matter what happens, he's going to debut. There's no doubt about that, since everyone chatters around us as they see him. He sits next to Sunghoon. He smiles at me in his typical I know you like Sunghoon why don't you confess smile. </em><br/>
<em>"Jay-ah," He says, bro hugging me, "Sunghoon-ah," He does the same to him, "it's been a long time,"</em><br/>
<em>Sunghoon and I go second, and I see how Jake watches Sunghoon, full on heart eyes, and he's really fixated towards him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sunghoon whispers to me that he thinks that Jake is good, as they perform last.</em>
</p><p>I wake up, as there's something wrapping around me, and I look to see an arm wrapped around my waist. I see Taehyun still hugging me, why is he here, though? Right, he stayed the night because the rain was too heavy. <br/>
Why am I dreaming of our I-Land days, though? I'm literally confused as to what's going on with me. All I can think of... is have either or both of them looked at me the same way I looked at them? <br/>
<em>'Of course they haven't, if they did, would you be here faking a sweet relationship with one of your best friends?'</em> A chiding voice in my head tells me, which is true. If they ever did, I would have known, they would have made a move, they would have made sure, but all they did was fill me with envy and gross the others out with their PDA. <br/>
Taehyun and I are at the same boat, I realize. He has been in love with a person whose eyes had been on another for more than four years, but he's lucky it's only Beomgyu hyung for him. He has been in the same dorm with them for three years and watched as relationship grew, as he cried himself to sleep at night, or if not, sleep at his studio, writing songs. <br/>
"You're awake, Jay?" his soft morning voice pulls me out of my reverie. <br/>
"Yeah," I say, continuing to cuddle him for about five minutes more before I remember what I want to talk about with him. "Why did you want to continue on with Jungwon's plan?" <br/>
He's silent, like he's thinking of excuses, but he decides there's no cause for him to lie to me, he sighs. <br/>
"Well, I just want to move on," he replies, as he snuggles closer to me, "it's been so hard, you know, I've loved them for three years, yet they've chosen each other every single time,"<br/>
"No way," I reply, "I thought it was just Beomgyu hyung!"<br/>
Yes, I guess, it's actually the two of them. It takes one to know one, after all. <br/>
"Of course, Yeonjun hyung too, he's the first person I admired." He replies, eyes melancholic, and fingers fumbling with each other, "I thought we had something going on, but well, Beomgyu hyung arrived and I realized they're actually meant to be,"<br/>
I hug him, knowing the same exact feeling, well, I guess if we can't find love with the people we actually want, well, I guess, we can find love with each other if things work out just like Jungwon and Heeseung hyung planned.<br/>
"What if it doesn't work out?" I ask. "What if all this time, we realize that we're still in love with them?"<br/>
"Then, it doesn't," he says, "but at least we tried, right? This time we hold our own happiness, and not let them control it," <br/>
I agree, at least, we will find happiness either way.  I'll make him happy, as he needs to be.<br/>
I let him take a shower first and then, make him eat breakfast before  he leaves as their manager comes to take him home. <br/>
I leave the box on top of the living room table, I write a note that says it's where they should put the letters they want us to read during the three episodes of the radio show. I have written mine, put it inside, and leave for school. <br/>
After the long hours at Hanlim, I wait for the company car in the waiting shed in front of it, when it arrives, I immediately sit down on the backseat, opting for a quick nap before dance practice, but then, I find Kang Taehyun there, smiling at me, endeared at my sleepy self. <br/>
"Aww, you're so cute," he says, "are you tired?"<br/>
"Shut up" I say tiredly, "are we really going to do it today?"<br/>
"Well, we could do it tomorrow, because I don't think your members have known about the box yet, mine don't know about it until the day of the broadcast and Beomgyu hyung reminds them."<br/>
"I'll remind them," I tell him, and grab my phone and see some random texts on the Enhypen group chat. </p><p>eNhYepN<br/>
<strong>mAkNae, angry bird, puppy, ice prince, cutest, leader-nim uwu, dance baby</strong></p><p>dance baby: sunoo hyung don't drink my coffee<br/>
cutest: you don't tell me what to do<br/>
angry bird: don't forget to put your entries in the box<br/>
cutest: what box?<br/>
angry bird: the one on the table. <br/>
angry bird: it's for the radio show. <br/>
dance baby: is that the shoe box?<br/>
angry bird: yes<br/>
dance baby: heeseung hyung and jungwon hyung took it to our room and had locked the door.</p><p>My eyes widened at what Niki said. They're going to read my letter. <br/>
"If Heeseung and Jungwon are going to read it, it's gonna be fine, right? They already know. Anyway, it's anonymous, and they just probably want to embarrass you or some other member by doing that." Taehyun says. <br/>
"Yeah." I say. <br/>
"It's nothing to worry about," he tells me, patting my shoulder, and reading my texts.</p><p>angry bird: have you all eaten? especially you riki. <br/>
ice prince: we all ate. it took tickling from Jungwon to get riki to eat. <br/>
ice prince: i cooked. <br/>
angry bird: the kitchen?<br/>
angry bird: don't tell me you messed it all up.<br/>
angry bird: i just cleaned.<br/>
puppy: i cooked. <br/>
puppy: don't believe hoon. <br/>
angry bird: im gonna assume it's ramyeon. <br/>
mAkNaE: due to my insistence yes. <br/>
mAkNaE: also @dance baby you traitor<br/>
angry bird: okay im gonna go now. <br/>
angry bird: be nice for wonie <br/>
puppy: you're not going to come home? <br/>
angry bird: after practice.<br/>
puppy: i spared some kimchi jigae for you <br/>
angry bird: you made some?</p><p>"Jaeyoon is cute, isn't he?" Taehyun says, "I want to eat there again,"<br/>
"I'll tell them to spare some more," I say. "also, don't target him, Sunghoon will kill you,"</p><p>angry bird: do we have more?<br/>
angry bird: taehyun is coming over<br/>
puppy: of course <br/>
ice prince: why<br/>
angry bird: bc he wants to <br/>
puppy: okay. <br/>
ice prince: but why</p><p>Taehyun chuckles. "Is it right to assume that puppy is Jake," he says.<br/>
"Well, you definitely guessed right," I reply, "he's cute, like a puppy, and he's clumsy like one."<br/>
"I can kind of see," he says, "the last chat is so passive aggressive, Sunghoon, on the other hand, literally, is mad."<br/>
"Well, Jake hates it when I leave him to deal with the mess named Enhypen dorm, Sunghoon doesn't like it when Jake doesn't give him full attention because he's doing stuff."<br/>
"Oh, you're the one cleaning, too?" he asks, "funny, because I clean the dorms too," <br/>
"Wow," I say, "who's your roommate?"<br/>
"Kai, of course," he replies, "I can't bear to room with the others, they're a mess... especially Beomgyu hyung and Soobin hyung," <br/>
"And you live with the exorbitant amount of plushies because?"<br/>
"Kai is the only one that knows... I told him we're dating and he's my best friend," he says. <br/>
"Well," I reply, "I'm sleepy,"<br/>
"I'll take you home, don't worry," he says, "I brought my things, I'm ready for a sleep over,"<br/>
"Aren't we gonna run to our respective practices first?" I ask. <br/>
"Well, that's true, and we're here at the company," he says, and he arches one eyebrow, "see you later, babe?" <br/>
"No, walk me to practice, babe," I say and he was about to say no, but he sees something behind me, and decides to roll down the window, and act sappy. <br/>
"Please stop whining, baby," he says, pinching my cheeks. "I will go with you."<br/>
When we get out of the car, we see Sunghoon, Jaeyoon, Sunoo and Jungwon get out of their respective car. <br/>
"Oh, Jay hyung, you went to TXT dorms first before going here?" Jungwon asks, "and you fetched Taehyun hyung?"<br/>
"Actually, it's the other way around," I say, "he fetched me from school," <br/>
"Wow, Taehyun hyung, that's so sweet," Sunoo replies, "Niki doesn't even do that with me," <br/>
"I'm gonna tell him you said that," I say. <br/>
"I mean, I love Niki, but he isn't that affectionate with me," Sunoo says, "unlike our other couples here,"<br/>
"Jay-ah, are we dating yet?" Taehyun asks me. <br/>
"I don't know, are we?" I teasingly ask Sunoo. <br/>
"Aish, hyung," he says, and pouts. Taehyun just giggles, as I put an arm around his waist, and he does so with my shoulders. <br/>
"Y'all don't need to be so sweet right in front of my salad," Jake says with a straight face. <br/>
"You just don't like it when there's someone is sappier than you and Sunghoon, Jaeyoon," Taehyun says, "Plus, Jongseong and I have missed each other so bad,"<br/>
"Ah, yes, honeymoon phase," Jungwon says with a fond smile, "hyung, it's the first time I've seen you this happy... ever since the predicament,"<br/>
"What predicament?" Sunghoon asks, a little irritated for some reason, "why don't I know about this?"<br/>
"It's nothing for you to worry about, Hoonie," I reply, "Jakey would like your attention better,"<br/>
"But, Jay-ah-"<br/>
"Is there anything you want to say, Sunghoon?" Taehyun asks. Sunghoon's pretty eyes widen, as if he realized something, then, he just continues. <br/>
"Nothing," Sunghoon says.<br/>
Taehyun smiles at him, "I just wanna know if it's okay if I could sleep over at your dorms tonight,"<br/>
"Um," Jake says, "sure..."<br/>
"Taehyun hyung," Jungwon says, "you're always welcome at the dorms, you know that. Heeseung hyung likes you." <br/>
As we ride the elevator to the practice room floor, everyone is silent. <br/>
We arrive at the door of our practice room to find Heeseung hyung and Niki playing with each other.<br/>
"So, it's where I'll leave you," Taehyun says, kissing my forehead, "do great, I'll cheer for you."<br/>
"You too, I'll listen to your songs later, okay? Love you, baby,"<br/>
"Love you too,"<br/>
"J-jongseong," I hear Sunghoon say, "are you two official?"<br/>
"Um, yeah," I tell him, "just this morning," <br/>
"That's good to know," <br/>
"OH MY GOD, HYUNG!" Sunoo says, "congratulations!" <br/>
"So..." Jungwon asks, "how did it go down?" <br/>
"Well, Jongseong asked me," Taehyun says, "asked me why keep living in the past when we could move forward, so that's what we did."<br/>
"That's... cute..." Jake says, quietly, lips pursed. <br/>
"Thank you, it's what I always wanted." i reply, "someone to understand and actually like me."<br/>
"I... really thought... you weren't gay..." Jake replies.<br/>
"Well, apparently I am." I say, "and Taehyun is too, so, here we are." </p><p>We arrive at the practice room, and I tell them that I'll be going to TXT's practice room first. <br/>
"But... our stretches?" Sunghoon whines, "come on, you need to hype us up, Jay, pleaseee."<br/>
"But you do that on your own already?" I tell him, "I mean, do you really need me to? I really want to walk Taehyun to practice because he literally fetched me from school,"<br/>
"It's okay, Jay-ah," Heeseung hyung replies, "you and Taehyun take your time, just don't take too long, okay?"<br/>
"Yes, sir." I say, "you gotta help Wonie regulate them, okay?" <br/>
"As always," Heeseung hyung says. <br/>
"Wow, the character development," Taehyun says, as we walk towards their practice room. <br/>
"Shut up," I tell him, "I gotta be sappier with yours,"<br/>
"Cute," he says, "but you know I'm the best actor here, Jongseong,"<br/>
"Excuse me, there's literally Yeonjun hyung, but okay, if that's what you want," I say, and he hits my arm. <br/>
I go to the vending machine and buy him a soda, and some cookies, then, go inside to find Yeonjun hyung and Kai doing a run, while Soobin hyung and Beomgyu hyung are lying down on the floor, belting out the lyrics to their new title track, all of them drenched in sweat, the mirror fogging up with the humidity of the practice room. <br/>
"Hey, hyungs, Kai," I say, "I've brought Kang Taehyun back alive."<br/>
Yeonjun hyung decides to pause for awhile, and tells Kai who literally hugs us both, sweat drenching both of us. Beomgyu hyung gets on his phone, to go on Weverse. <br/>
"Wow, that's real sweet of you, Jongseong," Soobin hyung says, "so, how's school?"<br/>
"It's great, because Taehyun fetched me from that hell of a place,"<br/>
"Yeah, he ran out of the practice room because of that-" Kai says, and before he can even finish the sentence, Taehyun is already tackling him. <br/>
Soobin hyung flips onto his stomach, looks at me, smiles, and asks, "So,how's your first day of not being single?" <br/>
"It's really... refreshing, I guess."<br/>
"Not single?" Yeonjun hyung asks, excited, "who's the lucky person? I mean, definitely, it's not female, because you're gay, but- did Sunghoon finally? Or is it Jake? I know you like them-"<br/>
"Oh,you know this person," I say, "but it's not Sunghoon and Jake," I wish though, but what can wishful thinking do in situations like this? "It's a person you very well know,"<br/>
Yeonjun hyung sits next to Beomgyu hyung on the floor, "Soobin, do you know who it is?" he asks, because I would not tell him. <br/>
"Wait, he didn't tell you this morning?" Soobin hyung asks, "well, actually, he only ever told Kai, but Kai obviously told me-"<br/>
"YOU TRAITOR!" Taehyun says, tackling Kai once more. <br/>
"Y-you-" Beomgyu hyung says, for the first time since I came in. "You two?" his face unreadable. <br/>
"I- I wasn't expecting that," Yeonjun hyung says, a warm smile forming on his lips, but his eyes tell another story,  "but congratulations, and I hope you both stay strong together, like me and Beomgyu." his eyes cast a longing gaze at the pink haired boy tackling the brunette at the other end of the practice room.<br/>
Oh...<br/>
AND TAEHYUN HAS THE AUDACITY TO CALL ME STUPID? I-<br/>
"Thanks, hyung," I say, sincerely, "it means a lot." <br/>
A new plan forms in my head with the information I gathered. <br/>
"Babe, can you not kill Kai just yet?" I ask Taehyun.<br/>
"But he's a traitor," Taehyun says, still hugging the younger on the ground, while Kai tries to squirm out of his hold. <br/>
"I need to talk to him later," I reply. <br/>
"Why not talk to me instead?" Taehyun asks, a small pout on his lips.<br/>
"Well... American things, I guess." I say. "I'll give you extra cuddles and food later."<br/>
Soobin hyung catches on with what I'm saying and smirks at me, "I'll mediate, Tyun, I know you want some quiet time later for composition."<br/>
"Fine, fine," he says, "I'll spare him for now."<br/>
"Thank you, babe," I say, "I'll go now."<br/>
"Take care," he says. "Practice well."<br/>
"You too," I say, and send a flying kiss to his direction. <br/>
"Cafeteria or gym?" Kai asks.<br/>
"Cafeteria," I reply. <br/>
"It better be your treat, Jongseong," Soobin hyung says. <br/>
"Okay, okay." I say. </p><p>I go back to the Enhypen practice room and go over our new choreography. I notice everyone is in a good mood, especially as I look towards Sunghoon and Jake cuddling together after a long string of practices together. Aren't they even affected by me having a relationship? Like, any at all? Am I that insignificant to them?<br/>
I let out a long sigh. "I'm gonna get soda," I tell them. <br/>
"Can I come with, Jay-ah?" Heeseung hyung asks, "I'm thirsty too," <br/>
"Okay, hyung."<br/>
"NO GOING TO TXT, JAY-HYUNG," Jungwon says, <br/>
We go to the vending machine near our practice room, but there's a sign that says out of order taped on the glass. The two of us then walk to the vending machine near TXT's practice room. <br/>
"So, you really dated Taehyun?" he asks me. <br/>
"Didn't your boyfriend tell you the news?" I ask him. <br/>
"Well, he did." he says, "it's just hard to believe... I know you and Taehyun are close... but I know there have been no feelings like that between the two of you, I know for a fact that Kang Taehyun is in love with Gyu and Yeonjun hyung." <br/>
"Okay, you got me there-" I say, but realize he KNOWS, "wait, you know about his-"<br/>
"Of course, Taehyun is very obvious with his affection." he says, "it doesn't help that we are close too."<br/>
"So... do you know..." I ask, "about them?"<br/>
"Duh," Heeseung hyung says with an eye roll, "if Taehyun is obvious, then, Yeonjun hyung is literally a slap in the face. It's Beomgyu that is hard to read, but it's definitely there.<br/>
"No fucking way," I reply, "why did you suggest it in the first place? If Taehyun learns about this, he'll be so hurt, he'll probably strangle me."<br/>
"Taehyun is hurting," he says, facing me and holds me by the shoulder, "well, you both are, and you both deserve to be treated the way you deserve, and I know you can give each other that, so yeah, Jungwon and I have been thinking that, and also... in Taehyun's case, there's two idiots pining over him and they've always wanted to include him in the relationship, but they're afraid to tell each other that, so they took Taehyun's presence and affection for granted, so here I thought, what if he was out of their sight, what would they do?"<br/>
"Did you think of that, or did Jungwon?" I ask. <br/>
"Of course, it's me, I gave the idea to Jungwon. I didn't expect him to actually spring the idea on you last night- and for the two of you to follow through."<br/>
"Did Sunoo and Riki have a hand in this too?" <br/>
"Well, yes, we've been talking about this for a while now." he says, "but listen to me, you can help Taehyun."<br/>
"By making the two jealous?" I ask. <br/>
"Precisely." he says, "... I know this is too much to ask of you-"<br/>
"No, it's not, hyung, I mean, at least one of us deserves a happy ending, Sunghoon and Jake don't love me, and Tyun definitely deserves to be happy with Yeonjun hyung and Beomgyu hyung.."<br/>
"Jay-ah," he says, "if only you knew."<br/>
We find Beomgyu hyung getting a drink from the vending machine. <br/>
"Oh, hey, Beomgyu-yah," Heeseung hyung says. <br/>
"Oh, Heeseung, Jay," he says, with a small smile. <br/>
"Jay, I need to go to the bathroom, okay?" Heeseung hyung says.<br/>
"Go ahead, hyung." I say as Heeseung hyung winks at me and goes to the bathroom.<br/>
"So you and Taehyun, huh?" Beomgyu hyung says as I put my money in to get myself a coke and one for Taehyun, and a Fanta for Heeseung hyung. <br/>
"Umm, yeah?" I reply, unsure of what he wants from me. <br/>
"You better treat Taehyun in the best way possible. Treat him like the prince he is."<br/>
"Of course, hyung," I say, "I'm not like you and Yeonjun hyung."<br/>
His eyes widen in surprise, but then he shrugs it off as if I didn't expose him, "What are you talking about?"  I pick up the coke. <br/>
"I know," I tell him, "I know you've been in love with Taehyun for the longest time, and also Yeonjun hyung... I've seen the longing gazes, all the gestures he did for both of you-"<br/>
The Fanta falls into the vent, and he picks it up for me.<br/>
"That's why I want you to treat him like a prince," he replies, "he's finally found someone he can love. Yes, I love him, but I don't think he would want me. I don't think he would want us." <br/>
"Why don't you go for it?" I ask. <br/>
"Huh?" <br/>
"Why don't you try to win him?" <br/>
"He has you," he replies. <br/>
"It's a shame," I say, "he loved you two." <br/>
"W-what?" he asks. <br/>
"Figure it out," I reply, as the last coke falls through and Heeseung hyung comes back. "give this to him, please?" I hand him a can of Coke and turn my back towards him to join Heeseung hyung. </p><p>💙💙💙<br/>
"So how long has this stupidity been going on, Kai?" I ask the two skyscrapers in front of me that are feeding each other a piece of strawberry shortcake. I glare at the both of them and their sweet couple shit. They're even sweeter than the bottle of honey on the table in front of me.<br/>
"What are you talking about, Jay?" Kai asks me, not even looking at me.<br/>
"This whole tomfoolery of a plan stinks of your doing, Kai, don't even attempt to deny it." I say.<br/>
"For the first time," Soobin hyung says, "this stupidity definitely didn't come from him,"<br/>
"What are we even talking about?" Kai asks, "and why is the blame being pinned on me?"<br/>
"Because hey," Soobin hyung says, squishing Kai's cheeks, "if I was Jay, I'd think the same."<br/>
"This... you even told Heeseung hyung to make me and Taehyun date, when you very well know that the two idiots are in love with him," I whisper yell.<br/>
"Oh, yes, this didn't come from me," Kai says, "blame Heeseung hyung. All I know about this plan, is that you're fake dating, and you're helping each other move on...?" he then smirks.<br/>
"That's right." I say, "but I know Yeonjun and Beomgyu want him, so I'm going to make the both of them jealous."<br/>
They look at each other, and say oh at the same time.<br/>
"Well, there's no way..." Soobin hyung says, "y'all are dumb."<br/>
"I know..." I say, "that it might sound stupid but I really do want to see Taehyun happy with bOyFrieNdS."<br/>
"Right." Soobin hyung says, "as far as I know, they have loved Taehyun even before they were together. Yeonjun hyung told me as much. He was confused. So was Beomgyu. They were afraid to tell each other that..." Soobin hyung ponders, " Well, if jealousy could remove stupidity, then, well, I guess Heeseung's plan should work."<br/>
"Taehyun would love you for this," Kai says, "Taehyun needs to realize how is it to be loved, he hasn't been taking care of himself... rest-wise and emotion-wise. I'm becoming worried."<br/>
"I'll take care of him," I tell Kai.<br/>
"You better," he says, "I'm entrusting him to you... until this clownery is done."<br/>
"Great, thanks," I say.<br/>
"You're welcome," Kai says. "go take him home."<br/>
I do as told. I fetch the boy slumped over the desk in his studio, save his work, carry his backpack and piggyback him to the car.<br/>
He must be so exhausted if he doesn't get jostled from all I did.<br/>
As soon as we arrive, I tell him to go shower and change.<br/>
"Jay, have you eaten?" Jake asks me, "I reheated the soup for you and Taehyun."<br/>
"Oh my god, Jake, I'm starving, I'll just wait for Taehyun to finish."<br/>
We eat as soon as Taehyun gets out of the bathroom.<br/>
As soon as the soup hits my tastebuds, I feel like I have ascended, and have reached enlightenment, but Taehyun gets there first.<br/>
"Holy shit, Jake," he remarks, "this is so so so good, thank you so much for cooking for us,"<br/>
"Thank you for appreciating," Jake replies, chuckling, a puppy smile on his face. Why must he do this? I'm doing my best to move on and this... this is making everything so hard... because even though I know that this is a friendly gesture, it feels like it's not, and I'm imagining once more.<br/>
"Dude, you should cook more," I say, "damn, this is real good."<br/>
Taehyun's looking at someone, but why would he look at him when all he's done is be shy with him?<br/>
I shower to get the grime off my body and to get rid of any odor that might have arisen from practicing. After that, skincare routine, and I tuck Taehyun in bed with me and I whisper, "I'll do everything for your happiness,"</p><p>💙💙💙<br/>
unknown pov<br/>
Someone lurks in the dark room where seven bodies lay, asleep, and he sighs as he looks at the bunk on the bottom of his, watching as the two bodies that lay there, snuggle together as if craving warmth.<br/>
"It should've been me," he says, "this should've been the two of us there, not him... Please tell me I'm not too late, that I haven't taken you for granted for years."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ik it's been too long huhuhuhuhu i had been busy with school, and i was in my head a lot and had kind of forgotten this existed and im really sorry if y'all waited... also i would like to thank yall for reading this even though it's messy... comments and kudos had been boosting my self-esteem... feel free to put constructive criticism in the comments or point out stuff and y'all can shout at me on twitter @sunghoneyuwu 💙💙💙 i hope you have a great day 💙💙💙</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this part!! What are your thoughts about their situation? Tell me if there's something you want me to correct or clarify xDDD<br/>You can scream  at me on Twitter @sunghoneyuwu we can just go fangirl or idk ily all 💙💙💙💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>